


Mounting the son of Mars

by pythonissamx



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout - All Media Types, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Virgin, Caesar's Legion, Enemies, Forbidden, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, New Vegas, Porn With Plot, Public Humiliation, Topping from the Bottom, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythonissamx/pseuds/pythonissamx
Summary: Benny had been captured. Another of Caesar's enemies vanquished. It would be so easy to slaughter the man and yet there was something intriguing about him. Caesar was captivated by Benny's suave indifference; the man seemed to unlock something primal and animalistic within him.And, if he must kill Benny tomorrow, Caesar would have him tonight.
Relationships: Benny & Caesar, Benny/Caesar, Caesar & Benny, Caesar/Benny
Kudos: 7





	Mounting the son of Mars

Caesar leant back into his throne, his head resting against the coarse brown fur of the Brahmin head. The horns protruding out from the chair almost seemed like his own in the low light, an intimidating sight to behold indeed. The flap of the tent opened and the cool night Mojave air rustled the black fur of his armour. His gaze flickered to first to Vulpes Incanta on his right and then to Lucius on his left with curiosity but neither man met his eye, instead fixated at the group of legionnaires now entering the tent. Caesar sighed in boredom; ruling was better than servitude by far but it was rarely fun. The expansion to the west had not been at all as successful as he had hoped, the wide expanses of empty desert unfruitful and treacherous, the NCR’s feeble attempts at holding the dam like the neverending whine of a bloatfly; an annoyance to be sure but, at the end of the day, fat and weak. He clenched his fist in frustration at the thought of his foes before finally diverting his attention to the man thrown on the ground before him.

The crumpled checkered suit was garish to say the least, the man’s gelled black hair and manicured hands almost humorous if it wasn’t so insulting. “This is House’s best man?” Caesar chuckled. “This is Benny?” 

“Go ahead and laugh, baby. I ain’t blind to the humour in this situation.” Benny’s voice was suave and honey-like, indicating no fear despite his predicament. Caesar’s eyebrow raised slightly, his interest piqued.

“And why exactly would I waste my time laughing at this pathetic display instead of just killing you?”

“Just make it quick and clean, baby.” The man sounded almost bored which only infuriated Caesar more. Men cowered before him, their bodies trembling like leaves and he enjoyed it greatly but this buffoon was acting like a teen being lectured, not a prisoner at the mercy of the great Caesar, the son of Mars himself. And yet, somehow he liked that even more. “Although, if I know anything about you twisted creeps you’ll probably crucify me.” 

“A grand idea.” Caesar smirked, leaning forward, his eyes drifting down to the lean, muscular chest barely visible underneath the dishevelled, unbuttoned collar of his shirt, his silk black tie loose and frayed. Caesar could only imagine how pristine he usually looked and the rough treatment he had endured being dragged all the way from the strip to fortification hill. He licked his lips at the thought.

“Go ahead and string me up, then, you sick fuck. Anything to end this conversation.”

Caesar flushed red with anger, rising to his feet and grabbing Benny’s hair, forcing the man to meet his eye. He could see the apathy deep within the man; his boredom genuine. In an instant, Caesar felt something wet hit his face, Benny’s spit dripping down his cheek. The rage inside of him was now all-consuming, his vision red. Yet there was something deep within him that was indescribable… a mad hunger nearly as powerful as his humiliation. The whole tent seemed to jump to life, the ring of unsheathing swords deafening as they awaited Caesar’s next orders.

“Bring him to my tent. I will deal with this matter myself.” His voice was gravelly and deep, the power of it could shake the earth and often caused seasoned generals to cower in awe and fear.

Yet Benny remained still and unfazed.

Caesar could not seem to escape the room fast enough, his face flushed and a throbbing ache beneath the skirts of his armour. He could barely stand to sit on his bed, wandering hands desperate to relieve the tension but a deep shame within him forbidding him to do so. What had come over him? He should not revel in being made a fool of. If he was seen to be weak, he could only imagine the fallout, the plots being made behind his back right this moment. Some pretty boy from the strip could not disrespect the great Caesar and live. 

If he must die tomorrow, Caesar thought, I will have him tonight. 

As if on command, Vulpes Incanta entered the room, dragging Benny behind him by his foot. The man still managed to maintain an infuriating amount of composure even splayed flat on his back like a rag doll.

“Leave us. Vale.” The man bowed, the wolf head he wore like a crown flapping forward clumsily as he left.

“This is a ring a ding camp you’ve got here.” Benny grinned, getting to his feet and brushing the dust from his checkered pant leg as best he could with his hands bound together. "You gonna untie me or what?" He sighed, stepping dangerously close to Caesar, his hands resting against the other man's abdomen. 

"And why would I do that?" Caesar murmured, grinding his teeth in frustration. It would be so easy to kill Benny; a snap of his fingers and the arrogant fool would know endless suffering. They both knew that and yet…

In an instant, Benny was pressed against him, lips, bodies and tongues colliding. Caesar froze momentarily, caught off guard by the boldness of it all; the shamelessness in Benny's wild passion. He felt out of control, as if he was spiralling down into an endless pit of sweat and heat and Benny was the heavy tug of gravity pulling him there. Without a thought, he was pulling out his dagger and cutting Benny loose, desperate to feel his hands on his body. Benny obliged, nimble fingers tugging at armour clasps, the clang of metal and leather falling in heaps on the floor ringing in the air. 

The cool night air was electrifying against Caesar's bare skin. He tried to unbutton Benny's shirt but his hands were clumsy and overexcited. The other man chuckled against his lips, shrugging off his jacket and shirt. Caesar pulled back breathlessly, devouring the other man with eyes like a starved man at a banquet. He saw the same lust in Benny, Caesar's body was thick and muscular, scarred and battle-weary. Benny shoved Caesar back onto the bed violently before slowly beginning to take off his trousers. 

Caesar grabbed at his cock desperately, so hard it was almost painful. "Fucking tease." He grunted and Benny laughed, finally shrugging off his last layers of clothing. Caesar gulped at the size of the other man, intimidated and impossibly aroused. Benny leapt on the other man, his hands snaking around Caesar's neck. Caesar gasped for breath, his hips bucking up, their groins grinding against one another. Caesar reached for the oil by his bedside and slathered it over his dick, golden and glistening. 

Benny lowered himself onto Caesar, mounting him with ease. Caesar groaned, hands clamping on Benny's hips as he thrust into the man above him. Benny moaned softly, his composure faltering and Caesar grinned, fucking him harder. Caesar's moans grew louder, thoughts of his men outside hearing them slipping from his mind. 

"Wait." Benny said, slipping off of him suddenly. The cold air was jarring and Caesar hissed at the loss. His eyes opened and the world seemed bright and out of focus, his cock aching even worse than before. Before he could even say anything more, he was flipped onto his stomach, his face pressed into the pillow. He rubbed against the mattress desperately but was stopped suddenly by the sting of a hand slapping his bare ass. "Naughty." Benny tutted. Caesar sighed, arching his back into Benny. He could feel Benny's rock hard dick resting against his cheeks and the thought of being fucked made him weak with anticipation. He had taken many men before but this was…

His thoughts were interrupted at the drizzle of oil making his hole slick and wet. He felt the gentle pressure of a single finger pressing into him. He gasped, the alien feeling of fullness overwhelming and strange. He pushed back with a small whine, desperate for more. He heard Benny's quiet chuckle behind him. "Relax, babydoll." Despite his words, he picked up the pace, another finger soon joining the first, stretching out Caesar. The friction was driving him crazy, his hips bucking wildly. He needed more; deeper and thicker. 

"Please, Benny." Caesar moaned, his voice breathless and hoarse. "Fuck me."

Benny withdrew his fingers and the emptiness was near unbearable. Caesar felt the warmth of Benny's tip resting against his entrance and could bear it no more, shoving back violently, Benny's entire manhood filling him in an instant, eliciting loud, guttural moans from the both of them. 

"Fuck, baby." Benny panted, his voice weak, too overwhelmed with pleasure to say much else. He shifted his weight, pushing himself in and out of Caesar. Caesar felt like he had been filled with fire; like he had never known fullness until this day. His cock felt as if it would explode at any moment. He reached for it desperately but Benny smacked him even harder than before. His ass cheeks felt red and swollen, throbbing with the sting. "No." He grunted, thrusting even deeper into Caesar, his fingers brushing lightly over the ripples of the other man's muscles. Caesar's cock twitched as Benny's feathery touch drifted dangerously close. Caesar felt something deep within him come to life, parts of himself he never knew existed spring to life at Benny's touch. He was panting and whimpering like a dog in heat, undone and pathetic. Benny grinned, his teeth nipping gently at Caesar's ear. His fingers brushed against the length of Caesar's shaft; the simple touch enough to bring the man to the edge. Benny's grunts grew steadily louder and less comprehensible- he was close too. 

Roughly, he grabbed at Caesar's manhood and with a few flicks the man was finished, spilling himself all over his own chest with a loud cry. Benny joined him, his warm seed exploding, filling the other man. 

Caesar felt a pain in his neck, a hot wetness as Benny pulled out, climbing off of the bed and standing over him. He pulled his fingers away to see them drenched in red. Caesar opened his mouth to speak but his lips could only form a small gurgle, the taste of iron filling his mouth. The blood streamed down his neck, coating his chest and blooming on the white bedsheet like a flower. 

In Benny's hands was the very dagger Caesar had used to untie him, now dripping with Caesar's own crimson life. He slumped forward in the bed, the light fading from his eyes.

Benny grinned the same wicked grin; as if flirting still. "The truth is, the game was rigged from the start.”


End file.
